A Dream Come True
by KLyons
Summary: Its Rachel and Puck's wedding day! Will someone try to runin it? Read to find out.


A Dream Come True

She took a deep breathe as Quinn put the veil on her. It was her big day the one day, where everything was about her, well them. High school sweethearts it's amazing that they still were together after 6 years. He wasn't one for relationships, but she was different. They've broken up a few times, but that didn't last long, there longest break up was about two weeks. Neither of them could be away from each other, for so long. College was the hardest for her, she went to New York and she stayed in Ohio. He was constantly on her mind, those four years, every break, every other weekend they alternated states, he would go up to NY, or she drove down to OH. Today was the day, the day they would be together forever. Everyone was there, friends, family, everyone waiting for her. He always knew they would be together forever, but she had doubts. Until that one night, four months ago, when they were walking by the water, and he told her to look over across the water, and she did. He took the ring out of his pocket and dropped to one knee, just as she turned around. Gasping, she said yes just as he was saying marry.

"You excited?" Quinn, pulling her out of her thoughts, she turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this forever." Rachel said, looking at her, who hugged her they were done when one of her bride's maids, Mercedes, came to the door.

"Rach we have a slight problem." She said, Rachel turned around and looked at her,

"What, now?" She asked, a little annoyed, and it had been problem after, problem today and she just wanted to walk down the aisle and get it over with. Mercedes moved out of the way to show her ex-boyfriend, Jesse at the door. He wasn't invited and Rachel really didn't want to deal with him today.

"Hey Rach, What's up?" He said sheepishly, Rachel told everyone to get out so she could talk to him alone. After one last worried look Quinn and all the bridesmaids left the room, and she was left alone with Jesse, a boy she hasn't seen in six years.

"So what do you want, Jesse, and could you make it quick I kind of have somewhere to be in like two minutes." She said placing her hands on her hips right above the giant white poof.

"I still love you." He blurted out, Rachel did a double take.

"What? You still love me after six years, six long years, and I'm about to walk down the aisle to a guy that I am head over heels in love with, and drop this bomb on me. You have got to be kidding me." She exclaimed, before he could respond to her there was a slight knock on her door.

"Rachel it's time." Her father said not knowing that Jesse was in there.

"K daddy! Be right there." She said to her father, Turing to Jesse who she couldn't even look at right now.

"You need to leave, so I can get married. "She said, grabbing her flowers, and walking out the door, leaving Jesse just standing there dumbfounded. '_It was worth a try_' he thought, he wasn't going to give up; walking out of the church he took one last look as the bridal march music started.

"Do you Rachel Barbara Berry; take Noah Eli Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The priest asked, Rachel smiled at him, and looked deep into Noah's eyes,

"I do." She said, and then the priest turned to Puck,

"Do you Noah Eli Puckerman; take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hole for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" He said, Noah, and said

"I do." Rachel smiled again, and the Rabi addressed the congregation,

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said, and both Noah and Rachel leaned in and met in the middle, cheers came from their friends and family. When they broke apart, there were more cheers and the resection played, Noah led Rachel down the aisle with huge smiles on their faces, and Jesse was long forgotten in Rachel's head. All she cared about was Noah and their new life together, where she will live happily ever after, just like a princess.

**THE END! **


End file.
